


Indulgent

by BibiannaOddey1850



Series: Aurora Van der Linde Drabbles [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur is a Soft Cowboii, Dutch could be a great Dad, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hosea is tired af, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibiannaOddey1850/pseuds/BibiannaOddey1850
Summary: In which Hosea accuses Dutch of spoiling Aurora





	Indulgent

  
"You're spoiling her."

Dutch glanced at Hosea, cigar tightly clenched between his teeth. He fumbled for his prized silver lighter, but his dear friend beat him to it: a burning matchstick lit the end of the Cuban, and the gang leader felt satisfaction flood his lungs alongside the tobacco.

"Whaddya mean I'm spoiling her? My pockets are hardly filled with money," said Dutch.

"I don't mean the materialistic kind, Dutch," replied Hosea. " I mean to say that you give her so much freedom to do whatever she wants."

"Isn't that the reason why we even started the gang? I'm giving her something that no other parent can give. Boundaries are just going to hinder her insight. Both physical and logical."

"Yes, I know, but..."

Dutch raised a brow in silent defiance. "But?"

"We can't afford conceitedness. Not with our kind."

An uneasy hush fell upon the two men. Dutch took long drags of his cigar, eyes focused on the swaying wheatfield before him. From afar, he could see his six-year-old daughter, Aurora, sitting on top of Arthur's shoulders. She was steering him by the hair like a farmer handling a draft horse, and the boy was taking all of the abuse in good humor.

"I know you love her, Dutch. We all do. We're just bothered that you haven't set any ground rules for her to follow," Hosea explained. Before his friend could interject, he continued:

"What if, one day, she encounters some lawmen and, hypothetically, they recognized her as Aurora Van der Linde? That may sound absurd to you, but it's not impossible. I don't want to see the day our little girl dies because she thinks she can outrun a bullet."

A loud scream coming from Aurora had them grasping the handles of their guns in a second. To their relief, Arthur had been simply tossing her in the air, and she let out shrieks of delight each time she fell back into his arms. Dutch let out a ragged sigh that made his shoulders sag in defeat.

"Be careful now Arthur!" Hosea shouted over the field. "She's quite priceless!"

Arthur waved him off and began to tickle the girl. Dutch quickly put out his cigar on the ashtray beside him and stood. He loved Aurora more than any other person in the world. She was his flesh and blood; his creation and miracle. Her happiness mattered a lot to him. He just wanted her to be free from everything that could stop her from becoming the woman she was meant to be. But at what cost?

"Okay," Dutch declared after a while. Turning to Hosea, he said, "But you gotta help me too. With Milagros gone, I don't know what to do."

The blond-haired man smiled in reply. "Of course, my friend."

"Papa!" Aurora's sharp voice cut through their conversation. "Arthur and I found some baby rabbits in the field!"

"Oh yeah? Do you think they're good enough for tonight's stew?" Dutch inquired in pure jest. The look of horror on the girl's face made him regret asking such question.

"Papa, no! They're not for eating!"

All three men let out peals of laughter at the look of spite on the girl that is, uncannily, similar to that of her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Dutch always has a plan, y'all


End file.
